The Lost Princess
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Eighteen years ago, Princess Emma was presumed killed by The Evil Queen... or was she?
1. Chapter 1

Screams pierced the air as another contraction ripped through Snow White. She was trying desperately to delay the inevitable, Regina's curse was coming and if only she could hold on a little longer she and her unborn child could get to safety.

"I can't have this baby now!" Snow sobbed in pain looking up at her husband desperately.

"Doc, do something." Charming begged the dwarf before turning his attention back to Snow. "It's going to be okay. The wardrobe is almost finished, just hold on."

_Hold on._

That's all Snow had to do, suddenly the doors to their chambers burst open, and for one frightening second Snow feared it was her stepmother.

But to her relief it was only Geppetto who entered the room.

"It's ready." Geppetto said and Charming moved to pick her up, _yes,_ Snow thought, _get me to the wardrobe, everything will be fine once I'm in the wardrobe._

But Doc put a stop to it all,

"It's too late." He said, "we can't move her."

And so baby Emma was born. Snow White held her daughter, and for a few blissful seconds she forgot about their impending doom. But then it all came crashing down on her,

"The wardrobe… It only takes one." Snow said softly, their plan was ruined, it was over.

Regina was going to win.

"Then our plan has failed." Charming said as if reading her mind, "at least we're together." Snow was inconsolable,

"Goodbye, Emma…" Snow sobbed, Regina's curse was getting closer.

This was the end.

Snow White and the prince kissed Emma's head.

A pulse of magic spread throughout the land.

And then, as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Snow drew a shaky breath as she felt Charming leave her side. He made his way over to the window and looked out.

"Snow." He said, very quietly and very seriously, "the curse. I think it failed."

* * *

Several weeks later the whole kingdom rejoiced, royals from far and wide flocked to the castle for the christening of the baby princess. Snow sat beside her daughter's cradle, as Charming greeted their guests. Suddenly she heard a voice call out,

"Their royal highnesses, Prince Thomas and Princess Ella!" Snow looked up and smiled as Thomas and Ella approached her, Ella looking weak and frail, clutching their two week old daughter to her chest.

"Snow!" Ella called, her smile, though genuine, was weak.

"Ella, dear!" Snow greeted warmly, though highly concerned for her friends health.

"Is this her?" Ella asked peering into the cradle. "Is this your Emma?" Snow smiled,

"That's her," she said bending and picking Emma up.

"Oh, the little darling!" Ella cooed,

"Congratulations, Snow. She's beautiful." Thomas said,

"Why, thank you, Thomas." Snow said happily,

"We really must be going," Thomas said cordially, "you have other guests."

"Of course, I'll find you later," Snow said squeezing one of Ella's hands as the couple moved on. Charming was next to approach, he smiled and took his place beside his wife on his throne.

"The most honored and exalted excellency, Mistress Blue!" Snow turned her attention to the Blue Fairy as she approached. She bowed to the rulers respectively,

"Your majesties," she murmured. I have three gifts to bless the child with, if I may?"

"Of course," Snow White said laying Emma back in her cradle. And the Blue Fairy began,

"Little princess, my first gift shall be the gift of beauty, my second, the gift of song. And my third gift, sweet princess shall be..." But she never finished because in that moment the doors burst open. And The Evil Queen strode in.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, the room fell into a fearful silence. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, Snow. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the bug is here." The Blue Fairy glared angrily but said not a word. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation." Regina finished,

"You weren't wanted!" The Blue Fairy said crossly,

"Not wanted...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight." Regina said coldly, "for I, too, have a gift for the child." The blood in Snow's veins ran cold.

"And what would that be?" Snow asked cautiously,

"A life." With that a plume of purple smoke billowed from Emma's cradle. Panicked, Snow lunged to retrieve her daughter. But when the smoke cleared Emma was gone. Snow whirled to face her stepmother and screamed in horror, in Regina's arms was baby Emma. "Emma. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it?" Tracing the name embroidered in purple on Emma's baby blanket, Regina grinned wickedly.

"Give her to me!" Snow cried, her heart was hammering in her chest. "Regina, I swear if you hurt her-"

"Hurt her?" Regina cut Snow off, "now why would I do that? I am simply saving the child. After all, no child should have to suffer at the hands of such a monster." Snow's eyes widened,

"Regina, please what is this all about?" Snow asked.

"I think you know perfectly well what this is about." Regina replied,

_Daniel._

It always boiled down to Regina's stable boy.

"Regina, please I was a child I didn't know! Cora-"

"She ripped his heart out because of you!" Regina barked, the malicious crack of Regina's voice. Woke up Emma who began to cry, Regina's voice became sickeningly sweet. "Oh! Hello, Emma. Oh, sh, sh, it's alright." Snow felt sick to her stomach. Suddenly, as if they just then realized something was wrong, some of the knights charged Regina, without even looking away from Emma, who had quieted, Regina disposed of the guards with a flick of her wrist. Desperate, Snow lunged for Charming's sword. Snow was all too ready to drive the blade into the witch's heart. But before she could, she found herself immobilized. Regina chuckled darkly, "careful, we wouldn't want to hurt the baby now would we?" She said, tears poured down Snow's cheeks, she could hardly stand to see her baby in Regina's arms, she had failed.

"Emma!" Snow cried out pained, Regina grinned, clearly relishing Snow's pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Charming demanded, who Snow now noticed was immobilized as well. Regina's face grew dark,

"Because this is _my_ happy ending." Regina snarled, and without another word, disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, taking Emma with her.

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Regina appeared in the cool shade of an orchard. The trees were laden with bright red apples. She smiled and walked through the orchard the only sound was the whispering of Regina's dark skirts as she moved.

The sun was setting when Regina and baby Emma arrived at a small cottage in the middle of orchard. An old man was outside chopping wood. Regina smiled and with a flick of her wrist Regina's regal clothes were gone, in their place, rags. Smiling to herself Regina stepped forward and called out.

"Sir! Would you happen to have room at your hearth for a poor woman and her child?" The old man looked up, the scowl on his face evident.

"Who are ya?" He grumbled,

"Just a poor young woman looking for shelter for the night." Regina said the man looked her up and down.

"Ya ain't that young, dearie," Regina's face went hard, and with a flick of her wrist the man fell to the ground.

Dead.

Waving her hand Regina disposed of the body and proceeded to the cottage,

"This will do very nicely, don't you think so, Emma?" Regina asked as she stood admiring the cottage with Emma in her arms. "Now to ensure those bad people never find us." With Emma still in her arms Regina erected briars all around them. The wall of briars grew up from the earth, and soon towered high over the trees, impenetrable.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow White, released from Regina's immobilization curse, fell to her knees, Charming's sword still in her hands.

"Snow!" Charming rushed to her side instantly, fighting back the urge to scream Snow looked up. Everyone was looking to her,

"I want search parties out there now! Leave only a hundred men to guard the castle don't leave a stone unturned." Snow said her voice surprisingly strong.

"We'll send for half our army to aid you, Snow." Thomas said, bowing slightly.

"The fairies will do what they can," The Blue Fairy offered, allies stepped forward in droves. Offering everything from men to supplies,

"Thank you," Snow said as the King of The Southern Isles offered a generous sum from his own coffers and his two eldest sons who were world renown trackers in their own right. "Time is precious," and with that everyone scrambled to do their part. Charming hugged his wife in support as they hurried to their chambers to change into armor,

"We'll find her, Snow. I promise."

* * *

But they did not find her, raids of Regina's castle and childhood home turned up nothing. Their army's size tripled, men from The Southern Isles to as far away as Agrabah joined their ranks, trackers of every size and skill scoured the land, and yet nothing.

The idea of Regina going overseas was tossed around. But was quickly put to rest when Snow pointed out that Regina would never go so far that she could not have a front row seat to Snow's misery.

When Snow wasn't out in search of the baby princess, she spent her days around Ella and Red. Occasionally, a queen or princess from a distant land would join them; but they never stayed long, offering their sincerest apologies as they fled. Granny sometimes sat with them, but dedicated most of her time to looking for Emma.

* * *

One night, nearly a week after Emma's kidnapping. Snow awoke to a baby crying, half delirious half hopeful Snow snuck out of her and Charming's room towards the source of the wailing. She followed the noise to the makeshift nursery they had set up for baby Alexandra. Snow's heart sank when she discovered it was not her baby that was crying, but Ella's.

She turned to go back to her room but stopped, she was still a mother at heart and it hurt her so to hear Alexandra cry so pitifully, quietly Snow approached the cradle where the squalling babe lay.

"Sh, sh, sh, sweet princess, it's all right." Snow murmured, just Ella stumbled in,

"Oh! Snow, did she wake you?" Ella asked when she saw Snow illuminated in silver by the cradle.

"No," Snow lied, "may I?"

"Of course," Ella said, gently Snow bent and picked Alexandra up. Softly shushing and bouncing Alexandra Snow got her to quiet, and then the tears came. Snow burst into tears as she relinquished Alexandra to her mother, at first soft sobs that soon turned into screams of anguish. Snow sank to the floor in her misery. It had been the first time Snow had cried since Emma's abduction.

**_Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

The summer sun beat down on the tiny little cottage. The heat was stifling, and Emma was letting the whole world know of her discomfort and her displeasure that Regina had not done anything about it.

Regina for her part was miserable, Emma's insistent shrieking was giving her a splitting headache. And nothing Regina did could sooth her.

"Emma, please!" Regina begged the screaming infant. This only angered the tiny princess further, her screams Increasing one or two octaves.

Regina winced, _she's screaming so loud I'm surprised she hasn't alerted the royal guard._ Regina thought bitterly, the thought caused her heart to race. It had been seven months since Regina had taken Emma and never once had the thought crossed her mind that Emma's cries could give them away.

"Emma, please, sweetheart! I promise, if you just tell me what you want, I'll do anything for you, anything!" Regina cried desperately bouncing Emma to console her. "Just… give me a chance." suddenly Emma quieted and gave Regina something rare and precious.

A smile.

Regina's heart fluttered with joy and she kissed Emma's cheek, "thank you." She whispered, softly, releasing a sigh of relief, "thank you, Emma. I promise I won't fail you."

* * *

Seven months, Snow stared blankly out the window. In the past seven months they had found nothing.

Slowly, their numbers were dwindling. Only a third of Ella's and Thomas' army remained. And the people were giving up all hope of finding the princess.

But Snow clung to hope, it was all she had after all.

"Your Majesty?" Snow turned her gaze upon her nervous young lady maid. Who trembled as she curtsied, cradling Snow's dress for the day.

A decidedly black dress.

"It has only been seven months," Snow said eyeing the mourning garment with clear hatred.

She would not go into mourning for her daughter just yet. Emma was still alive, Snow could feel it in her soul.

"Your Majesty, pl-"

"No!" Snow's voice cracked like a whip. "I will not mourn just yet. Emma is alive!" The lady maid looked at Snow with sympathy. Furious, Snow returned her gaze to the window. "A year,"

"I beg your majesty's pardon?" The maid said confused.

"I won't mourn until it's been a full year." Snow said calmly, watching her faint reflection gaze back. "Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, Your Majesty." Stammered the lady's maid.

"Bring me my green gown, the one with the cream slashing." Snow said,

"Of course, Your Majesty." The maid curtsied and hurried away to fetch the dress. Snow stared out at the bright blue heavens. _I would know if she was dead. I would feel it. _Snow thought,

_Don't you worry Emma, we will find you. We will always find you. _

_**Sorry it's so short please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Emma learned to walk in the shade of the apple trees. She said her first words in Regina's arms. And they were very happy. Regina would often look up from picking apples at harvest and see Emma playing by herself.

This was the life she had wanted with Daniel, it was easy to imagine him working farther along in the orchard. While Regina stayed here to watch Emma while she worked. But sadly it was not so, Daniel was gone and Emma was just a stolen prize. Still, Regina told herself she was happy. And soon little baby Emma grew into a rambunctious two year old, that liked to run and play in the orchard while her mama worked.

One day while Regina was picking apples deep in the orchard Emma snuck away. Alone, the little blonde girl raced farther away from the ever watchful eye of her mother.

The farther she went the braver she became, soon Emma came upon what looked like a wall of briars. Dark and wicked looking, the razor sharp thorns glinted menacingly in the dim lighting. hypnotically they beckoned Emma closer, and just as Emma was about to reach out and touch one of the barbs she heard a voice call out.

"Emma!" Regina grabbed the child from behind pulling her away from the barrier. "Stay away from there!" Regina cried,

"Why?" Emma asked squirming in Regina's arms.

"... It's poisonous!" Regina lied quickly, and made a show of checking Emma over. Emma was shaking and pale but otherwise unharmed. "What were you thinking wandering off like that?" Regina demanded angrily. Satisfied only when Emma coward in fear.

"I-I- just…"

"You what?" Regina barked,

"I just wanted to go on an adventure..." Emma said meekly. Regina's features darkened threateningly.

"House. Now." She said,

"But-"

"Now!" Terrified, Emma ran off towards the cottage, Regina at her heels.

* * *

A year.

Snow sighed in defeat as her lady's maid laced up her black mourning gown. A year to the day, Snow finally went into mourning. Her limbs felt heavy, and she felt weighed down.

The kingdom seemed to have joined her in mourning. Emma would've been two, letters arrived with condolences, and Charming tried to be supportive. But honestly he was mourning himself and could only do so much.

Snow spent the anniversary of her daughter's death alone in the gardens, wandering aimlessly. Had Regina never taken Emma she would've been chasing her little ray of sunshine down the garden paths. Playing and giggling all the while, but it was not to be.

Emma was gone, and what could've been had gone with her. Darkness descended upon the castle quickly, and yet Snow didn't notice. She wandered the gardens mindlessly. It was Charming who found her still wandering around long after dark.

"May I join you?" He asked, Snow looked up at him sadly but said not a word. Taking the look as consent the couple walked side by side in silence, "I miss her too you know," he said after awhile. Snow said nothing, "I miss her everyday." Snow nodded wordlessly, and silently took her husband's hand.

* * *

Regina's heart was still racing that night as she put Emma to bed. All she could think about was what could've happened.

If Regina had been even a second too late, Emma could've walked straight through the magical barrier and into the real world. She could've been found, and taken back to the two idiots without delay! And the last two years would've been for naught.

_But nothing happened_, Regina reminded herself as she smoothed the blankets over Emma's tiny form. One look at the child's face revealed that Regina had scared Emma enough to keep her away from the barrier for now.

With that in mind Regina moved to extinguish the candle for the night.

"Wait!" Emma cried, Regina turned her perplexed gaze upon the child. "Could you tellmeastory?" Regina sighed annoyed.

"Emma, you know how I feel about mumbling." Regina said crossly.

"Could you tell me a story, please?" Emma said clearer this time.

Regina was all too ready to say no, to blow the candle out and go to sleep, but one look at Emma's sad little face melted her resolve. With a sigh of defeat Regina sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Come here Emma," Regina said softly, Emma perked up and scrambled onto Regina's lap, handing her a hairbrush so she could brush Emma's damp blonde curls. Regina beamed softly and began her tale,

"Once upon a time there was a good queen. Who wanted nothing more than to stop her enemy The Evil Queen. One day, The Evil Queen, gave birth to a beautiful little princess. This worried the good queen. And so she rescued the little girl from The Evil Queen and brought her home with her, to be her princess." Regina said running the brush through Emma's hair and smiling.

"And though they lived happily, it was not ever after. There was still an evil out there lurking." Emma gasped as if on cue, and Regina's smiled widened.

"The Queen was worried for her princess' safety. While she knew she could vanquish any threat to the girl, she also knew she couldn't raise her without worrying. And so the Queen procured an tiny little cottage in the middle of an apple orchard, and erected poisonous briars all around their home. And with these in place she -and her princess - indeed finally lived happily ever after." There was a moment of silence, and then Emma spoke.

"Is that a true story, Mama?"

"No, Sunbeam it's just a story from long ago." Regina lied. Emma deflated quickly, Regina frowned, concerned she lifted Emma's chin with the crook of her finger. "Emma, what is it?"

"Why can't I go outside?" Emma asked sadly,

"Emma, there is an evil in this world, I cannot keep you from it." Regina said gazing into her daughter's pale green eyes,

_Snow White's eyes._

Regina shook the thought off quickly, "there is an Evil Queen in this world, and she will take you from me if she gets the chance." Emma's eyes widened in fear and she threw her arms around Regina's waist, hugging her tightly and burying her face in Regina's chest.

"Don't let her take me away, Mama I want to stay here with you!" Emma cried.

"I won't, Emma I promise. But you must promise me something in return."

"Anything!" Emma cried,

"Don't ever try leave this cottage again." Regina said very sternly. Emma nodded vigorously.

"Yes, Mama." Emma said obediently, Regina smiled, victorious.

"I love you very much, dear." She said warmly tucking Emma back in.

"I love you more!" Emma replied,

"I love you most." Regina said kissing Emma's forehead and turning out the light for the night.

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Years pass.

Things changed, battles were fought and won, kingdoms were ruled and fell, but she still mourned Emma.

Snow looked up when someone knocked on the door to her rooms,

"Enter." The door opened to reveal her eldest son,

"My lady mother." He said kneeling before her, Snow shook her head.

"Rise my son," She said gently touching his head, her eldest rose to his feet, and Snow noted —not for the first time— how much like his father her son was. The spitting image of Charming her eldest son even mirrored his father's worried expression perfectly. "Something's troubling you," Snow said when her son didn't speak. He sighed and raked a hand through his blond hair. _Oh no,_ Snow thought, _Charming's been rough with him._ As the Eldest of three and the heir to the throne, there were times when her son and her husband didn't see eye to eye. But the words that came from the young prince were not at all what she was expecting,

"It's Joseph, he's run off again."

* * *

The young prince let out a whoop of joy as he galloped openly across the country side. His sleek white steed never faltered in his gait, The prince smiled as he laid flush with the beast's neck, causing his cape to catch in the wind and crack like a banner behind him. the horse tossed his head, clearly enjoying the full-out run.

He'd been planning this for months, his escape from the stuffy, controlled life of the palace. Out here there no one saying do this, no one saying be there, it was freedom, complete and utter freedom. His saddle bags were laden with food, a change of clothes, a water skin, and at least three small bags of gold. Enough, he hoped, to get him over the border and hopefully out to sea. All Joseph wanted was to Escape to another realm. Somewhere isolated. Where he could decide his own fate. And so the young prince charged on, until he came to a fork in the road, one way led away east while the other headed north into the forest. _If I go east it's a hundred miles until I reach the coast, but the Troll road cuts through the forest, I can take that to coast!_ Joseph thought, with a wicked smile. The young prince kicked up his horse and rode north, oblivious to the fate had other plans for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma sat by the window watching the shadow's stretch out farther and farther across the ground. Her mother had not yet returned from market, that year their crop of apples had been good and the money was good. But the late hours her mother kept at market always worried Emma, what if The Evil Queen's men were to capture her mother? At that moment the door to the cottage opened and Emma jumped to her feet to help her mother with her tattered old cloak.

"Welcome home, Mother! How was the market?" Emma asked as she took her mother's cloak and hung it up.

"It was…interesting." Her mother sighed sinking into her favorite chair by the fire, Emma frowned worried and went to sit at her mother's feet.

"Interesting? Normally you come back cursing the prices." Emma said gently, concern etched in every feature.

"Oh, well, that's still the case." Her mother said offhandedly, "but the town was simply buzzing, The Evil Queen has ordered a whole village just east of here, to be slaughtered and burned to the ground. Emma gasped in horror, her hands flew up and covered her mouth.

"Oh, Mother! Were there any survivors?" Regina shook her head gravely.

"None," Regina touched Emma's chin softly, "I am just so glad you were here safe and sound instead of there." Regina said lovingly. Emma nodded and after a beat changed the subject,

"Alright...so, Mother. As you know tomorrow is a very big day." Emma began,

"And what would that be, Darling?" Regina asked, Emma looked at her mother injured.

"My birthday," Emma said softly, "I'll be eighteen."

"No, no, no you can't be." Regina said looking Emma in the eyes, "you're still my little girl." Emma smiled gently,

"I'll always be your little girl, Mother. _Always_." For a moment a dark look flickered over Regina's face but vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

Emma frowned, this was not the first time that dark look had flickered over her mother's features, sometimes Emma would do or say something and a dark shadow would pass over her mother's calm face. "Mother, is something wrong?" Emma asked.

"What? Oh, nothing, darling." Her mother said waving her off as she had done countless times before. But Emma pressed, something wasn't right.

"Are you sure?" And her mother's eyes went cold.

"Don't be _silly,_ Emma." She shrank back slightly, and quickly changed the subject.

"Would you like me to read to you, Mother? I know how much you enjoy it when I read to you." Regina smiled but her eyes remained cold.

"Oh course, my pet. Go fetch the book!" Emma smiled and sashayed over to the bookshelf by the roaring fire-place where all the books they own were kept.

Emma loved books, it had been her mother who had taught her to read and showed her the wonder of books. Her mother had explained that Emma didn't need to leave the cottage, as long as she had a book she could go anywhere she wanted.

Scanning the shelves passing over such titles as, _Madame Morriable's Book of Magical Herbs and Their Uses_. And _Common Magical Creatures._ Emma finally found the book she was in search of.

It was a simple leather-bound book with the golden words _Once Upon A Time_ stenciled on the cover, her mother had brought it home from the market when Emma had been five years old. They had read from it ever since, happily Emma skipped back to Regina. Sitting at her mother's feet once more, Emma opened the book to a page at random and began to read while Regina stroked her hair.

"And, yes, she was beyond hope. Beyond saving. This was her end. When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin- ow, Mother!" unconsciously Regina had taken a tight grip on Emma's blonde curls.

"Oh!" Regina released her grip on Emma, "Sorry, dear… can you read something else please?" Emma looked up at her with tears of pain in her eyes.

"S-sure, Mother." Emma said blinking away the tears And turning to another story.

With a shaky voice Emma began, "Once upon a time, the was a princess who was beloved by all she met. Except for an evil wizard who wanted the princess for his wife. But she refused him so in revenge her turned her into a swan by day and hid her away deep in the forest. The princess was only human again when the moon was full and so he called her the swan princess…" Regina smiled and patted Emma's head again.

And everything was as it had always been.

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: OKAY I NORMALLY DON'T DO THIS BUT I WANT TO MAKE ONE THING CLEAR. IN THE LAST CHAPTER WHEN I WAS TALKING ABOUT SNOW AND CHARMING'S ELDEST SON FIGHTING WITH HIS FATHER I MEANT THEY'D BEEN ARGUING. I'M SORRY FOR BEING UNCLEAR. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS POINTING OUT MY BLUNDER IT IS APPRECIATED. THANK YOU AND ENJOY.**

* * *

The next morning Emma woke with the dawn, Sitting up and stretching, Emma smiled and dressed for the day. Quietly, Emma tiptoed out of bed. The embers of the fire glowed ruby-red in the grate as she knelt to stir the fire she noticed a note on her mother's chair. Curious, Emma picked it up and recognized her mother's hand.

_My dearest Emma,_

_I have to be away for a few days. I'll be back in three days time, a farmer to the south want's to talk prices._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Emma read and reread the message three times, _but what about my birthday?_ Emma thought hurt.

With a heavy heart Emma set the note aside and stirred the fire back to life. She spent her day, cleaning the entire cottage and mending her dresses.

_Maybe mother will get me a new dress for my birthday._ Emma though dreamily, _a beautiful white gown, sewn up with pearls and jewels!_ She sighed, _I'd be the belle of the ball!... That is, if I had any balls to go to._ Glumly, Emma finished her work and went to find something else to do, she found her sewing boring, all her chores were done. It was too hot to go outside, so Emma was left with the same books she had read again and again. Grabbing _Common Magical Creatures._ Emma sat by the window and began to read, studying the art work of unicorns and imps, brownies and trolls. Content for the afternoon.

* * *

Charming paced restlessly,

"I can't believe he's run off again!" He said furiously, "when he gets back he will be guarded around the clock!"

"That's a little harsh isn't it father?" Leopold asked looking to his mother for support.

Snow nodded,

"I agree with, Leopold, darling. There has to be another way." Charming nodded, taking his wife's cues, he turned to his eldest son.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Give the boy something to do. He'll never be king but by occupying his time he'll keep out of trouble... I suggest knighting him." Snow smiled and sat back to watch her husband and eldest son work out a proper punishment for the younger prince. _If Emma were here she'd..._

Snow stopped the thought cold in horror, she had almost forgotten what today was. The same cold dread that she'd felt when she found out she was pregnant with Leopold gripped her. She recalled the day well.

* * *

_It had been only a month since Snow had gone into mourning. And now this, with hands shaking Snow touched her still flat stomach. This couldn't be possible, she had just entered mourning!_

_"Your Majesty, is everything all right?" Grumpy asked worried. Snow shook her head dumbly, no, no! She wasn't ready yet! "Should I get Doc?" Grumpy asked,_

_"No." Even her own voice sounded strange, "I- I just need some air." And with that she fled to the gardens,_ this can't be happening _Snow thought,_ I can't do this now! _Weary and afraid Snow collapsed into tears._

_"Snow!" Warm comforting arms surrounded her, hugging her close. "Snow, what is it?"_

_A month. It had only been a month!_

_Snow sobbed awhile longer before she could say it._

_"I'm pregnant,"_

_"Snow that's wonderful!" Charming cried overjoyed._

_With a great sob she pushed him away. "Why are you upset? This is what we wanted!" Charming cried stunned,_

_"I've been in mourning a month!" She cried, "and Emma-"_

_"Snow, don't." Charming said gently._

_"She's gone! My baby is gone! And you act like she never existed!"_

_"Snow, that's not what I meant," Charming soothed. "I simply meant that this child, this baby. Is our second chance." Charming pulled her close and kissed her forehead, "this will be good for us you'll see."_

* * *

Snow blinked back tears,

"Mother?" Leopold looked at her with concern. She looked to Charming, he would understand.

"Excuse me, I need a moment," Snow said quickly fleeing the war room.

She hurried away to a deserted part of the castle, long untouched, silently Snow crept into the room.

She left tracks in the blanket of dust as she moved towards the cradle. Tears stung her eyes as she gripped the cradle's sides.

Utterly defeated, Snow hung her head, and wept. "Happy birthday, Emma." Snow whispered, "happy birthday, Sweetheart."

* * *

Meanwhile Joseph rode on, the forest was dark and thick around the Troll road. His horse tossed his head uneasy,

"Whoa, boy." Joseph said reining him in, Joseph was in truth just a little spooked himself, only the bravest souls took this route, and Joseph was starting to doubt his own bravery.

The further he rode the darker the forest became. Perfect for evil creatures to lurk in. Joseph's horse shifted restlessly beneath him,

"Really, Sampson! There is nothing-" as he spoke an ominous growling came from the undergrowth. Malicious eyes glowed out at him eagerly, and Joseph heart stopped dead in her chest.

_Mome raths!_

Panicked Joseph kicked Sampson into a full-out gallop. The beast complied without protest, the mome raths at their heels.

They plunged through the forest, veering off the Troll road into the undergrowth. And for a moment it seemed as though they would escape unscathed, until Sampson balked at a wall of briars and threw Joseph from the saddle. The young prince sailed through the wall of briars.

Groaning, Joseph got to his feet and looked around, apple trees surrounded him.

"Someone really likes apples," he muttered as he started to walk.

It wasn't long before Joseph became hungry and plucked an apple from a tree and took a bite. Suddenly there was a shriek, and he was having apples thrown at him.

"Thief! This will teach you to steal my family's crop!" A young, blonde woman screamed.

"Please, I have been walking and am hungry!" Joseph cried,

"And I am to do what? To let you steal from us?" The blonde demanded

"I was merely borrowing it!"

"Get out or I'll wake the house!" She threw another apple at him and ran off.

"Ow!" Joseph rubbed his forehead and followed the girl.

_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Emma ran back to the house as fast as she could. She had only gone to pick some apples and found a thief in the orchard. _How did he even get by the briars?_ Emma wondered.

It didn't matter, what mattered was getting to safety, she had told him she'd wake the house if he didn't leave. But there was no one in the house to wake.

Emma quickly barred the door and looked around for a weapon. She grabbed a frying pan and waited, when the knock came at the door, Emma threw it open and swung.

Knocking the young man unconscious.

* * *

When Joseph came to he found himself bound to a chair.

"What the... Hello?" He called as he shifted against his restraints.

"Struggling...struggling is pointless." A voice said from the shadows, "I know why you're here." The voice continued, "and I'm not afraid of you."

"What? Look, I can make you rich beyond your wildest dreams! I'm sure my parents will pay the ransom!"

"I don't want money!"

"Then what do you want?" Joseph asked.

"I want to know who you are, and how did you find me?" The girl from the orchard stepped forward, frying pan in hand. Joseph sighed,

"Look I don't know who you are. Or how I found you." He said, "but I'm Joseph,"

"Who else knows my location?" The girl demanded.

"All right, listen, Princess-"

"Emma!"

"Sorry, here's the thing.

I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest on my way to the coast, when I was attacked by mome raths. I came across your orchard end of story."

"So, what do you want, with me? To kidnap me?"

"What?"

"Kill me?" Emma suggested,

"No!" Joseph cried, "look all I want is to get on my way to the coast." Emma looked confused,

"Wait, you're not after me?"

"Why on earth would I be after you?" Joseph demanded.

"... So you don't work for The Evil Queen?" She asked cautiously,

"Do I look like a dark knight to you?" Emma paused for a moment.

"You're, telling the truth?"

"_Yes!_" Joseph squirmed against the bonds. Emma hurried to untie him, "Thank you," Joseph sighed rubbing his wrists.

"Come on, I'll get you something for your head." Emma said extending her hand to him.

Joseph hesitated,

"I'm fine," he said waving off Emma's help.

"I hit you in the head with a cast iron frying pan. You need to have your head looked at." Emma argued, still he hesitated. "At least let me look at it before you head off to the coast." With a heavy sigh Joseph gave up and took her hand.

What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Night was falling over the kingdom, the sun's warm light filtering in through the windows. Snow stood by the window gazing out at the sunset. It was beautiful, yet Snow took no joy in it. Today hurt, it was if there was a blade lodged deep in her breast.

Emma's birthday, how could she almost forget it? Eighteen years, and Emma's kidnapping still hit Snow hard. Gazing out at the sunset, a ghost of a memory returned to her.

* * *

_Snow paced the nursery as the sun sunk below the horizon. Emma lay in her arms, as Snow tried to put her to sleep, she was having very little success with it though, because Emma would have none of Snow's shushing or rocking. The little princess was insistent her three day old lungs be screamed out._

_Snow sank down in the rocking chair, she was tired and needed sleep herself._

_"Okay, Emma." Snow said to the tiny wailing creature in her arms. "We're going to try something new all right?" Emma continued to scream and cry as Snow rocked the chair back and forth and began to hum a lullaby. This captured Emma's attention and she quieted, staring up at Snow curiously as if trying to figure out what her mother was doing. And then slowly, Emma dropped off._

_With a soft smile and a sigh of relief Snow put Emma to bed. "Sweet dreams, Sweetheart." Snow murmured caressing the pale blonde peach fuzz on Emma's head. Silently, Snow snuck off the her and Charming's adjoining bedroom._

_"Did Emma go down?" Charming asked from the bed when Snow crept in._

_"Yes, finally." Snow sighed, Charming wrapped his arms around her from behind._

_"She's a stubborn one, our Emma." He said propping his chin on her shoulder,_

_"That she is," Snow agreed as she relaxed against his frame, "But she's ours."_

* * *

Snow felt fresh tears trickling down her cheeks, her time with her precious Emma had been too brief, it felt like just yesterday Emma had been taken and it hurt Snow badly.

"I thought I'd find you here." Snow turned to see Charming standing in the doorway. He looked around at the dust covered room sadness in his eyes, "may I join you?" Snow nodded not trusting her voice. Charming came to her side and took her hand. "Leo's going out with the search party in the morning to search for Joseph." He told her, "they'll bring him back, Snow. We won't lose him too."

Snow closed her eyes as a tear slipped out. Her greatest fear since Emma's abduction had been losing her sons. Leopold had been an easy child he knew his place and was always where he need to be. Joseph was a different matter. Ever since he could crawl he had been constantly trying to escape, this wasn't the first time Joseph had run away from the palace, and Snow doubted it would be the last. He was after all, his mother's son. He longed to travel, and make his own place in the world.

Unfortunately, being born a prince to parents who had already lost a child, that limited him greatly. Snow had sensed a great longing for freedom in her youngest, from an early age. Freedom, she feared, she couldn't give him. The risk was too great, she couldn't bare to lose another child, not after Emma.

"Are you going to be alright?" Charming asked concerned,

"I will be," Snow whispered, and she knew it was true.

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
